eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
CyberTech
For active implants, see Implants CyberTech refers to body parts either augmented or replaced by technology. There are a total of 14 pieces of CyberTech available to a character. All CyberTech starts at level 1, and can be initially raised to level 3. Through research, the level cap can be raised to level 6, then 9, and then eventually to level 10. It costs only money to raise a CyberTech's level, and leveling up can be done anywhere at any time, provided the player has the requisite funds. Raising a CyberTech's level raises the associated attribute(s) and also decreases the energy cost of using implants associated with the weapon's part. Some parts also have additional effects, such as the Adrenaline Pumper raising energy recovery speed in addition to raising endurance. Stats gained from CyberTech do not count towards the spending thresholds for increased stat point costs, unlike stats gained from research. List of CyberTech Cyber Brain Cost to level up: 28000 x current level *Raises Superhuman reflexes by 0.6 per level *Raises Medicine by 1.5 per level *Raises Mental Balance by 2 per level *Raises Hacking by 1.7 per level *Raises Sound Triangulator range by 0m per level *Reduces energy usage of related special implants Cyber Eyes Cost to level up: 16000 x current level *Increases Sensitive Wave range by 1.7m per level *Increases Accuracy by 1.3 per level *Decreases Cyber Cloak energy consumption by 1.2% per level *Allows EYE Vision *Increases detection time of sensory waves *Reduces energy consumption of related special implants Cyber Arms Cost to level up: 10000 x current level *Raises Strength by 1 per level *Raises arm protection by 4 per level *Reduces energy consumption of related special implants Adrenaline Pumper Cost to level up: 24000 x current level *Raises Endurance by 1.5 per level *Increases energy recovery *Reduces energy consumption of related special implants Cyber Weapon Interface Cost to level up: 30000 x current level *Raises Accuracy by 1.4 per level *Raises Targeting System Accuracy bonus by 1% per level *Reduces energy consumption of related special implants Wired Reflex Cost to level up: 20000 x current level *Raises Superhuman reflexes by 0.68 per level *Raises Agility by 1.8 per level Nervous Control Cost to level up: 18000 x current level *Increases the number of current and maximum Resurrectors by 1 per level. Cyber Neuronal Interface Cost to level up: 22000 x current level *Raises Hacking by 1.6 per level *Raises Power Conversion Energy gain by 2.12 per level *Reduces Power Converstion Self Damage by 1.67 per level *Decreases energy consumed by related special implants *Upgrades dermal plating Cyber Armored Skull Cost to level up: 26000 x current level *Raises head protection by 2 per level Psi Decuplator Cost to level up: 20000 x current level *Raises PSI Force by 1.5 per level *Raises PSI Resist by 2% per level Muscular Control Cost to level up: 26000 x current level *Raises Strength by 1.5 per level Cyber Armored Torso Cost to level up: 18000 x current level *Raises torso and stomach protection by 4 per level FireWall Cost to level up: 14000 x current level *Raises chance to block hacking attempts by 3% per level *Raises chance to launch a counter-hack by 2% per level Cyber Legs Cost to level up: 32000 x current level *Reduces movement sounds by 4% per level *Raises speed points by 2 per level *Raises leg protection by 4 per level *Raises Cyber Sprint speed multiplier by 8% per level *Raises Cyber Jump height multiplier by 17% per level Category:Menus